


No One Will Notice

by yeoliez



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliez/pseuds/yeoliez
Summary: Doyoung gets a little bit too handsy with you at the pool.





	No One Will Notice

The boys have taken over the hotel pool entirely by the time you get dressed and head down to join them. When you first arrived the pool had been occupied by a few people but now, as you looked around, you saw only familiar faces.

One face in particular stood out, because he was beaming at you, a wide smile and sparkling eyes gracing you when you spotted him off in one of the nearer corners of the pool by himself. He waves you over and you walk carefully around the pool, trying not to slip, until you can get down to your knees and dunk your feet in, testing the temperature.

“It’s warm, right?” Doyoung asks you happily, standing flat footed on the bottom of this end of the pool where the water only came up to around his shoulders. His hair is wet and pushed away from his face messily and you reach down and card your fingers through it, laying it back more smoothly. His smile is charming as you feel his hands grip your ankles, and you muse that if you were with any of the other boys you would at least worry a little bit about being pulled under the water, but not at all with Doyoung. He feels safe and sweet and tender, and you love him for it.

“It’s nice.” You reply to him, “I haven’t been swimming in so long.”

“Well what are you waiting for?” He asks you, and his hands move up your legs until he’s reaching over your knees to help you hop down. You hold onto his shoulders and hop over the edge and he lowers you into the water gently, so you don’t splash him as you get in. When your feet touch the bottom, you’re submerged just a little more than Doyoung and pressed right up against him, so your natural instinct is to wrap your legs around his waist and he laughs as he holds onto you, carrying you like someone would a toddler almost.

“Can’t you swim?” He asks you, amused.

“Yeah, I will, but this is nice.” You smile at him. “Besides, they’re over there playing volleyball or something and I don’t really want to interrupt their game. Let’s just stay over here by ourselves.” You suggest.

Doyoung nods eagerly, “Yeah, perfect. I missed you.” His hands smooth under your butt, gripping you as he glances briefly over to see the others are all occupied putting up a net.

You kiss him sweetly at first but his grip on you tightens when you go to pull away, and his brow draws down a little in frustration and he comes right back in for more. You let him deepen the kiss because you missed him, too, and who cared if someone caught you making out at this point, everyone knew about your relationship anyway. So you kiss Doyoung thoroughly and with a tenderness that he combats with his rough grip on your ass, his long fingers digging into you with a neediness that you can’t help but respond to. When you shift your legs and grind your middle into him, you can feel exactly how much he’s missed you - it’s evident in the blunt poke of his erection to the inside of your thigh.

You pull away from his kiss, staring into his eyes knowingly and he smiles back at you. Doyoung turns with you in his arms, pressing you just behind the ladder of the pool, so you’re a little bit more hidden, and he leaves open mouthed kisses over your neck as he shifts his hips forward, poking you again with his erection, this time aiming his thrust so that he nudged right against your center.

“Let’s go back to the room.” You tell him with a sigh, glancing over his shoulder and looking to see if anybody was watching you.

“In a minute.” Doyoung mutters against your shoulder, smiling before he turns to kiss you again. “You feel really nice like this,” He says, “I like this.”

You sigh, unwilling to admit that you like the way he feels pressed up tight against you in the water like this, too, because you’re out in public and almost every other member of his band are less than twenty feet away at the lowest end of the pool. But you humor Doyoung, at least for a little while, letting him grind against you and kiss you wherever he wanted to kiss you. Before long, he was pushing you onto his knee and using his free hand to reach between your legs, his fingers rubbing smoothly at your pussy through the fabric.

“Doyoung,” You hiss, “Not here..”

“It’s ok, baby.” Doyoung whispers to you, pulling away from kissing your jaw so he can look into your eyes. “I could just pull your bikini bottoms to the side, no one will notice.” 

“They might!” You counter, but you can see across the pool that the game of volleyball they were playing was intense and in truth, nobody was paying any attention to the two of you. Still, it felt…risky, but you weren’t sure if you liked it. 

That is until Doyoung’s deft fingers nudged aside your bottoms, just as he said, and he pressed the blunt tip of his cock between your folds. You gasp quietly, and he’s watching your expression carefully, trying to contain his smile.

“Just don’t be obvious.” He tells you under his breath. “As far as anybody knows we’re just talking.” He bites his lower lip, then lunges forward and kisses you deeply for a few seconds, then he pulls back and chuckles, his hips nudging ever so slightly forward so that his thrusts don’t slosh the water around you or look too obvious from above water.

“Doyoung,” You moan softly, gripping his shoulders tight, your hips rolling every so slightly against him. “Someone’s gonna catch us.”

“Then be quiet, and don’t look at me like that.” He says.

“Like what?”

“Like you’re all fucked out.” He whispers, biting his lip mischeviously, “If someone looks over here they’ll know what I’m doing to you because of the look on your face right now. Does it feel that good, babe?”

“Yes.” You sigh, letting your head fall onto his shoulder, keeping your face out of the water.

Doyoung continues, slow and easy, occasionally having you lift your head to look over his shoulder, but nobody pays you any attention. Eventually, the gentle grind of your hips isn’t enough, and Doyoung pulls out of you abruptly, carefully putting your bikini bottoms back in place, and he guides you toward the ladder.

“Let’s go.” He tells you, voice low and hurried. You don’t waste time asking questions and climb out of the pool with Doyoung hot on your heels, and he’s pressing you forward with his body, keeping you close to conceal his erection, guiding you where to go.

Over to grab a towel, out of the pool area, down the hall, and into the elevator. Once the door shuts, Doyoung pulls you over, hands greedy and needy as he grabs you any and every where he can reach, his mouth hot just under your ear, “I need you so bad, babe. Just touch me, really quickly, before the door opens.”

You heed in his request, your hand smoothing over the tent in his wet swim shorts, fingers curling around the thick rod of muscle underneath, and Doyoung practically trembles as he presses in harder against you.

The elevator door comes open and he turns, grabbing your hand and leading you in a hurry down the hall. He puts the key card into his door and flings it open, tugging you inside. He kisses your lips as he paws at your bikini, pulling it down and exposing your breasts. He kisses over them when the back of his knees hit the bed and he sits down in front of you. You bend slightly, hand wrapping around his erection again and you slowly jerk him off through the material of his shorts. It rubs a little bit painfully but he groans and moans to nicely against your tits as he sucks and licks them.

“Lay down.” You tell him and he does so immediately, panting and eager for more. You tell him to get naked and he does, and you lay on your side next to him, trailing your fingers over his sensitive thighs to watch them jerk as your mouth hovers over his swollen tip.

Doyoung moans loudly and appreciatively when you take him in your mouth. He can’t resist the velvety softness of your lips and tongue around him for long and with a frenzied cry of warning, he cums over your tongue, your hand stroking his cock and waiting with your mouth open the way he likes to watch. You swallow as you climb up him, and he’s panting but he’s still looking at you all hot and bothered and you know he’ll be ready to fuck you again soon.

You climb up his lap and higher still, straddling his chest as his eyes bore up at you, wide in awe and absolutely dazzling with adoration. You shift your bikini bottoms aside once more when you’re hovered right over his face, and Doyoung’s mouth is practically watering before he latches onto your sex and sucks harshly at your labia majora.

Your mouth falls open as you watch him, sucking and then Doyoung flattens his tongue and licks from bottom to top through your slit, tasting your wetness. His eyes roll back in his head as he flicks his tongue again and again, lapping up the taste of your arousal. You moan in approval, reaching down to stroke his hair affectionately and he hums, the flicks of his tongue focusing on your clit and increasing in speed as his eyes open again to look up at you.

It doesn’t take long in this angle. Watching Doyoung lick you so thoroughly and with so much pleasure, moaning and groaning up into you and his eyes rolling back occasionally, you don’t need much. He presses one finger inside so you have something to clench around as you cum, and you’re thankful he knows your body so well by now that he can give you just what you need, and you release, rocking over his face and gripping his hair tight.

Proving your theory, he’s ready to go in minutes, sliding out from under you the second you cum and gripping you with his needy hands all over again, guiding you down onto his cock. He’s thrusting his hips up under you, hands shoving you down, spreading his legs and desperate to get back inside of you. You plant your hands firmly on his chest, stilling him under you and sink down on him, and Doyoung grunts the consonants of your name. He thrusts up into you with quick, short bursts, reaching his upper body off of the mattress so he can mouth over your tits as they bounce in front of him.

“A-ah,” He gasps, his face and his chest flushed red, “You’re so beautiful…you feel so good. So, so good..”

“My clit, Doyoung..” You murmur to him desperately, planting one foot and grinding down in to him while simultaneously baring yourself more openly to him. His hands, always frantic and always pawing and squeezing at you, gripped your lifted thigh to keep you stable and his free hand pressed his two middle fingers onto the hood of your swollen clit, rubbing in fast circles.

He was cumming again before you started to finish, and the overstimulation to his sensitive cock as you spasmed around him in relief just a few seconds after he had finished emptying himself inside of you made him squirm and tense up under you. His stomach flexed and his brows furrowing, Doyoung writhed through your orgasm and the sight of him made you giggle.

“A little more,” You pant, “More, more…oh.” You let out a heavy breath and stop moving, stop grinding your hips and you pull back, letting him slip out of you. His muscles unclench and he falls onto his back, breathing heavy and reaching for your hand as you lay beside him.

“Wow. That was amazing.” He tells you, and he’s grinning up at the ceiling like he can’t believe it, and you can’t help but roll over and bury your face into the crook of his neck and giggle at him.

“You’re so cute.” You tell him fondly, nuzzling your nose across his jaw line. “So cute that I can’t believe you really just fucked me downstairs in the pool with all your bandmates right there with us.”

Doyoung smiles mischievously at you again, “I’ll remember how much you like that kind of stuff.” He tells you. “This was a lot of fun.”

“Yeah, it was.” You smile at him.


End file.
